Tantei, Kaitou, and Mafia
by ZeAwsumOtaku
Summary: Kaito was able to get Pandora but his little detective gets tangled into his fate. A secret organization that was after Kaito and Pandora shot Conan. Kaito is in trouble, then they were saved by the next heir of the V.F. Corp. and the 10th Boss of the Vongola Family, Sawada, Tsunayoshi.
1. Chapter 1 (Start of Destiny)

I DON'T OWN METANTEI CONAN AND KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! IF I DID I WOULDN'T LET THE MANGA AND ANIME OF KHR END AND IF WOULD MAKE LOTS OF SCENE WHERE SHINICHI HEIJI KAITO AND HAKUBA ARE BATTLING!

My first fanfiction and first fanfiction crossover! Please read, favor, and comment to make me happy so I can continue to update.

I also published this story in Wattpad.

* * *

Chapter 1 (The Start of Destiny)

Somewhere in an unknown place in Italy, there is a magnificent mansion. The mansion is beautiful like the castles in Scotland and England and the mansion is thrice as grand than the White House in the U.S. and the mansion is also has magnifiscent scenery and surrounding that makes you forget the outside world and makes you believe that the place is a dream.

The mansion holds a crest that represents power to control both the surface and underground society and is symbol that represents one of the most powerful mafia in the world. The mafia family was and is still feared by many and holds the most bloodiest and longest history.

The next members of the mafia family is the 10th generation, they are feared and praised that they will surpass their predecessor and the most powerful predecessor and the creator of the family the 1st generation. That certain family is the Vongola Family. The future 10th generation boss and the successor of the 9th generation is none other than Sawada, Tsunayoshi.

(Tsuna's P.O.V.)

'Another peaceful day at the Vongola Headquarter. Me in the office with a nice warm delicious cup of coffee and ...' sniffle '...and an unbelieve amount or should I say a mountain pile of paperwork.' While sighing, I continue to work in the paperwork then suddenly there was a loud crashes, yells, laughs, and explosions coming from different direction and locations of the mansion. I let out a big sigh and rests my head in the desk while I mentally cried because another mountain pile of paperwork will be added to the room.

Suddenly I received a painful kick from the side and sent me to the ground. "Oy, Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing sleeping. You have mountains of paperworks, if you have time to slack off then hurry up and finish the paperwork or I will shoot you."

I look up to see who said it but I already know who said it without seeing him, it was a baby with a green gun in his hand and he is wearing a black suit and on his chest he wears a yellow pacifier and wears a black fedora with an orange ribbon.

"Hiiieeeeeeeeeee! Reborn! Why you do that for! And I was not sleeping or slacking off! I also need to rest, I have been working on the paperworks for 3 days straight with only 2 hours of asleep!" I shouted at the baby while getting back to my seat to continue my work so Reborn wouldn't get anymore mad.

I saw Reborn smirk as I continue to work and then the green gun turn into a geko like lizard that is a chameleon. "Oy, Tsuna." I looked at Reborn while I work to listen to what he has to say and to get the work done faster. "You are getting carried away with the title of the 10th Vongola boss that you would back talked me." Reborn made a shadow over his eyes with his fedora and glared at me.

"Hiiiiieeeeeeeeee! I..I..I wa..wasn't back talking y...you. I...I..I was t..tr..trying t...to make a p.. !" I studdered because I was scared of what Reborn would do to me. Reborn looked at me with his big adorable eyes and smirked.

"Fine, Tsuna, I will let this time pass but don't expect that I will let it pass the next time. I'm in a good mood because I have a good news that you will like." I looked at Reborn with a confused face. "Tsuna, the Shining Corps. has agreed to make a contract with us and Nono (the 9th) wants you and your Family to go to Japan for the meeting of the contract."

I was surprised by the news and was really happy because I could see my family and friends again. "Reborn, when will we leave?!" I stood up with excitment. "Tsuna, inform your Guardians that you and the others will leave this afternoon because the meeting is tomorrow." He said as he jumped in top of the table. "What!" I shouted because of the last minute news.

They door suddenly opened with a slam. "Gyahahahaahaahaaha, I, the great Lambo-san is here!" A child wearing a cow costume with an afro hair with horns in the side came barging in, the child's name is Bovino, Lambo. Then a man yelling Aho Ushi came barging in to catch Lambo. The man had a white hair and the tip of his hair was messy but neat, it looks like a tenticles of a squid or octopus. The man's name is Gokudera, Hayato he had a cigerate in his mouth. I was shocked with the sudden entrance and yelled.

"Hiieee! Lambo! Gokudera-kun!?" Gokudera grabbed Lambo and looked up at me. "Ah!Juudaime! Goodmorning!" He yelling at me while bowing with a smile. I sweatdrop, "Ah, Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera looked up at me and smiled, "Hai, Juudaime, is there anything for this future right hand of yours can do!?" I smiled at him, "Gokudera-kun inform every Guardian that we will leave for Japan." When Gokudera was about to answer he was cut of by Lambo. "Oy, Tsuna, when will we leave!?" He asked with excitement. Reborn answered, "This afternoon, so hurry up on informing others and start packing." Lambo squealed with delight, "I could get to watch the heist tomorrow!"

"Quiet, Aho Ushi!" Gokudera yelled at Lambo. I looked at Lambo with a confused expression. " Juudaime, I will take my leave and inform the others about the travel to Japan. I will have them ready in the afternoon and I will prepare your luggage so you can continue with your paperwork." Gokudera bowed and when he was able to leave with Lambo I asked,"Um, Gokudera-kun, do you possibly know what Lambo was talking about? You know, the heist he said." Gokudera looked back at me and before he left and closed the door he answered. "Kaitou Kid has announced his next heist in Japan that will happen tomorrow." After Gokudera left, I tried to ask Reborn who was Kaitou Kid and what was this heist about but his home tutor, Reborn, was gone.

I sat back down in my chair and sighed, "Kaitou Kid."

* * *

Soooo how was my firt Chapter? Hope you like it! I will write about Kid and Conan in the next Chapter!

Please comment to give me more ideas to make the story interesting or improve the story and continue to read and support this story.

If you don't, Kamikorosu. 噛み殺す。 かみころす。

Ciao Ciao


	2. Chapter 2 (The Moon and The Star)

Well I'm happy few read my story, I should work harder on it so peaple will read more of my story! It's still my first work and I just started. I really hope peaple will like my story. Enjoy the 2nd Chapter!

I Do not own any of the characters in the story. I do not own KHR, Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou.

* * *

Chapter 2 ( The Moon and the Star)

Somewhere in Japan there is a 17 years old teenager with a secret that no one knows. His name is Kuroba, Kaito. He is just like an ordinary teenager who loves to do magic tricks and dreams to be the world's greatest magician but he has another identity.

He is the famous international criminal thief Phantom 1412. His father was the former famous phantom thief until he died eight years ago when he was performing a magic trick and died, the police confirmed that it was an magic accident.

After years pasted, Kaito discovers and learns that his father didn't died in a magic accident but was killed by an unknown organization and that his father was the famous international criminal and found out that the organization and his father was looking for a jewel called "Pandora."

The Pandora is a mystical stone said to shed a " tear " during a passing of a particular comet, the consumption of which bestows immortality, Kaito's dad became the phantom thief to steal the jewel so that the unknown organization won't get their hands on it.

Kaito became the next phantom theif to steal the jewel and to find the unknown organization to get his revenge for killing his father.

Kaito has been stealing the jewels in a showy way and became like an event for people to enjoy to watch from real close and his heist has been aired on televisions to make himself the bait to find the organization. After Kaito has inherited the job of a phantom thief, people called him Kaitou Kid (Phantom Thief Kid) instead of Kaitou 1412 (Phantom Thief 1412).

* * *

(Kaito's P.O.V.)

'Just another peaceful morning in class, students talking to each other or talking to their friends or groups on something they like or gossiping on the latest news. Yup, nothing out of the ordinary.' I was looking out the window.

Out of nowhere someone was shouting my name from the halls, then suddenly the door slid open with a slam. A girl came in with a newspaper in her hands and came running to me.

"Ugh! Kaito, look at the newspaper's front page!" The girl slamed the newspaper on my desk with rage.

I looked down at the paper to see why she was in rage. I saw the picture of Kaitou Kid, that's me, and a warning letter that he will steal another jewel tomorrow.

Kid spoke in my mind, "Hey, Kaito, its us on the front page. I look amazing on the newspaper." Kid chuckled.

Now I understand why the girl was in rage, the girl is my childhood friend and we have known each other for a long time since we go to the same school since elementary and played with each other all the time when we were kids, her name is Nakamori, Aoko and her dad is a policeman and he is in change of capturing Kaitou Kid but always fails. Me and Nakamori Kebu is like in the anime of Lupin the third. Aoko has been very supportive of her dad so she really hates Kid and his guts, ouch even though Kid is actually her childhood and best friend. She doesn't know that I'm Kid so it's obvious she acts like this in front of me.

"Kaitou Kid, has announced his next heist. His next target will be the 'Angel's Tear.'The heist takes place at Shinjuku, exactlly at 10:00 pm tomorrow." I read outloud so Aoko will know that I'm paying atttention to her.

Then I looked up at her, I saw that her eyes was on fire with determination. "Kaito, My dad will definetly capture that no good phantom theif Kid this time! I'm going to go there tomorrow to give support to my dad and see dad capture Kid myself."

Kid commented in my mind, "Wow, the girl is on fire! I can't wait to see Nakamori-keibu again and see how he will fall into my traps." Kid laughed with excitment and enjoyment.

She continue to blab about it, so I drifted off about the jewel I am about to steal tomorrow.

'The Angel's Tear, known for its unique or missmatch name and shape. The jewel is a shape of a box and rumored that the tear of an Angel's was inside of it. The jewel was brought from England and said that it belong to Merlin, given to him by his mentor before he passed away. There is rumor that the jewel itself or the tear inside the jewel give the holder long life or magical power.

I have seen files of the jewel in my father's files that was on his list to steal. The jewel's desciption and rumors fits to the jewel my dad and I have been searching for, 'The Pandora.'

Kid spoke, "Kaito, It's almost too perfect to be true, a jewel that gives its holder a long life can be interpreted or mistaken with immortality. Although all of the holders have become famous, started at the very beginning of records with Merilin. Kaito, You and I, the famous International Phantom Theif 1412, will be the next on its long list of holders."

Kaito replied, "I agree with you Kid! I can't wait for tomorrow! Aah~ I wonder if our little tantei-kun will stop us again.!"

Kid smirked, "Ah, yes our little sherlock holmes. I wonder what he actually is, his mind is of an adult but his appearance of a kid."

Kaito smiled, "He is what he is, Kid, our little detective! Edogawa, Conan."

* * *

Somewhere else there is a 7 years old boy wearing a glasses, blue tux, with red bow tie and sneakers was at a detective agency. The boy's name is Edogawa, Conan.

Conan may look like a elementary student but he is actually a 17 years old high school student. Kudo, Shinichi is his real name a high school detective who helps the police solves cases.

During his date he spots an illegal trade and investigates, then he was attacked by Gin and Vodka who belonged to syndicate known as the Black Organization. They force him to ingest an experimental poison called APTX 4869 to kill him without leaving evidence. A rare side effect of the poison cause him to transform him into a child instead of killing him.

He changed his name to Edogawa, Conan to hide his identity to investigate and find the Black Organization. Later, Miyano, Shiho, a member of the Black Organization creator of the APTX 4869, tries to escape the syndicate after they killed her older sister.

She attempted to suicide by taking APTX 4869 and like Shinichi she as well transform into a child. She escapes and went to Shinichi for help. She changed her name to Haibara, Ai and attends the same school where Conan helps Conan to make the antitode to make Conan, Shinichi again and help him find the Black Organization.

During the rare encounter with the Black Organization, Conan helps the FBI and a CIA againt, Kir, inside the Black Organization as a undercover spy.

* * *

(Conan's P.O.V.)

It was another day nothing changed just the usual routine for an elementary student. I was drinking coffee and eating breakfast while watching the morning news with Ran-neechan and Oji-san.

I have been staying with Ran-neechan ever since when she met me and took me to stay with her. Even though I am actually her childhood friend and goes to the same school and class with when I was still Kudo, Shinichi. Oji-san is Ran's father, Mouri, Kogorou.

Oji-san runs a detective agency, he was just a unknown detective until I arrive. Every time there is a mystery on the hand, I will always solve it and knocks out Oji-san and use his voice to solve the mystery as if Oji-san is the one solving. Because Oji-san is knocked out while solving, he was dubbed as the Sleeping Kogoro.

The phone suddenly rang, Oji-san answered it when the news changed topic. The phone call was from Megure-keibu. The inspector is a veteran police office who worked with both Mouri, Kogorou and Kudo, Shinichi. I continued to watch the tv. Then Megure-Keibu and the news report announced the same thing.

I suddenly stood up and at the same time Oji-san and I shouted. "KAITOU KID!?"

Oji-san and I turned to eachother and pointed to the reason of the outburst. Oji-san pointed at the phone and I pointed at the tv with a shocked jaw dropped face. Ran was also shocked by the news. Oji-san talked with Megure-keibu before he ended the call and I sat down to finish the meal.

Oji-san came to the table and announced. "Well, kids we will go to the heist tomorrow to support the police, help protect the jewel, and to capture Kid. As the news said Kid's heist is at Shinjuku, we will go there tomorrow and you better not get into any trouble there."

Ran was excited and called Sonoko, her rich best friend who is the daughter of the Suzuki Company, to inform her and invited her to watch Kid's heist with at Shinjuku. Of course Sonoko scream with excitment and joy. I have invited the Tantei Dan, Haibara, and Agasa Hakase, they all agree to join watch the heist.

The Tantei Dan or the Junior Detective League consist of Yoshida, Ayumi , Tsuburaya, Mitsuhiko , and Kojima, Genta. Haibara, known as Haibara, Ai formerly known as Miyano, Shiho. Agasa Hakase or Agasa, Hiroshi he is an inventor.

All of the gadgets I have and used were created by him. Hakase also knows that I am Shinichi and Haibara is Shiho and she is the one who made the poison that shrunk our body. I use Hakase's invention to help protect, save, and solve crimes and mysteries.

Tomorrow as well I will use my brain and gadgets at Shinjuku.

I intended to capture Kid myself, since I am the only detective who was able come close to capture Kid.

* * *

Finally I'm done with the 2nd chapter! Yay ME! I'm sooo tired. But I'm happy that people read my story. Thank U! Love U! Kiss U!

I'm already working on the 3rd chapter. The 3rd chapter will be the heist! Hurray Hurray! The Theif, Detective and Mafia will finally be able to meet each other!

Well Please vote the story to make me happy and comment if you liked it or if you have suggestion to make the story better or make the story interesting in the future.

Continue to support or I will Kamikorosu. Ciao Ciao! Ti Amo!


	3. Chapter 3 ( The Sky's Intuition )

Hey Guys thank you for making my story your favorite and following my story. I also appreciate all your reviews. Thank you so much.

I also like to thank you all of you for reading this story.

I am already on my semester break so that means I can write more and update more.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou

Enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3 (The Intuition of the Sky)

Tsuna and his Guardians has finally arrived to Japan. They went straight to the hotel they were temporarily staying to relax and unpack, but sadly for Tsuna he was forced by Reborn to continue working on the paperwork. Time passed and it was already 5pm, Tsuna and his Guardians left the hotel for Shinjuku.

It was already around 6:30pm when they arrived to the place where the meeting was held. They went inside the lobby and as soon as they went to the front desk, they were greeted by the Secretary of the Shining Corps.

The secretary was a man who looked and sounded like a girl. The man had long pink hair that was fashionably styled with accessories and he wore yellow long sleeved dress that reach 3 or 4 inches above the knee and wore white heeled boots with pink ribbons that reached up to his knee.

The man introduced himself as 'Rinko.' Tsuna quickly noticed that Rinko was a man because of the hyper intuition, but the other Guardians are clueless or they knew and kept quiet.

Tsuna and the Guardians where led to the top of the building and they were soon greeted by the president. The president had red hair and was chubby but very energetic for a middle aged man, he wore bright colored suite that actualy looked good on him. Even though it was almost dark outside , he wore dark tinted flashy sunglasses. The president introduced himself as 'Shinning.'

The meeting was long so they ate dinner while discussing about the contract. After the dinner they were able to make a great deal and signed the contract. After the signing of the contract Shinning noticed that it was 25 minutes before the heist. Shinning invited the Vongola to the balcony to have a better view of the heist.

Everyone who wanted to watch Kid's heist gathered outside.

* * *

(Tsuna's P.O.V.)

We were preparing to head out to the balcony when my hyper intuition acted up, I quickly put my gloves on. Gokudera, Hibari and Mukuro noticed I have put on my gloves and tghtly grips their hidden weapons.

When we stepped out to the balcony, I suddenly felt like something bad will happen. My hyper intuition was never wrong.

I immediately ordered the Guardian of the Cloud 'Hibari, Kyoya', he wore a black suite with a voilet necktie and his face was handsomely sharp and he had black hair, to prepare a helicopter incase the bad feeling I had will happen.

Hibari-san quickly pulled out his cell and prepare a helicopter.

I turned to the Guardian of the Mist, 'Rokudo, Mukuro,' he also wore a black suite but had a indigo necktie and his hair was styled like a pineapple and one eye was red with a kanji of 6 on it, to get ready and be prepared to do anything.

Mukuro-san laughed his signature laugh and nodded, he quickly took out his trident and gripped it tightly with a smile.

After few minuets a limo arrived and out comes the rest of my Guardians, all dressed in suitable evening wear. When they arrived to the balcony, I greeted them and quickly positioned themselves.

* * *

I sat in a chair with Lambo on my lap so he could get a better of the heist. I looked around and noticed that everyone was excited, even the medias, tv crews, news journalists and camera-men are everywhere.

I know that the heist is a big event but I still don't understand that why anyone should get excited about a thief stealing some kind of jewel and I still don't know who is this Kaitou Kid.

"It's sooo Exciting! Kaitou Kid haven't made his appearance for awhile, so everyone is excited!" Shinning exclaimed while striking a pose.

I looked at him and sweat-dropped. I asked Shinning who is Kaitou Kid and why is his heist is like a very big event. I soon learned why Kaitou Kid was famous and learned about a famous little detective named Edogawa, Conan. I looked at the clock and it was 5 minutes until the heist.

I looked back at the people who came to the heist and hoped that they wouldn't get involved or get hurt. I sighed and gathered a lot of courage and turned to 'Decimo' or 'Boss Mode' others called it.

I watched the people and looked for anything or anyone suspicious. I checked the clock and it was 30 seconds before 10. I had a bad feeling that something terrible happen and it greatly involves Kaitou Kid and Edogawa, Conan.

But I also had a feeling that something good will come out of it.

* * *

I know that this chapter was shorter than the other chapters and I am truly sorry.

The reason this chapter was shorter is because my younger sister complained that she got bored reading because the chapters are too long.

If you want to have the chapters long again please send me a review of a request.

Please continue to read my story and also add it to your favorites and follow and review my story.

If you don't 噛み殺す。


	4. Chapter 4 ( The Moon's Fun )

Yeay Chapter 4 finally done with chapter 4

enjoy

and remember I do not own any characters of this story and I do not own KHR DC MK

* * *

10 seconds left till the clock strikes 10.

**'9 seconds'**

The crowd started to fluster with excitement.

**'8 seconds'**

Waiting patiently for the fated event.

**'7 seconds'**

The police positions themselves.

**'6 seconds'**

Every looks and stares at the clock.

From the dark sky a beautiful perfect rose, as dark blue as the sky above them, landed on a teen sitting at a balcony watching the heist with a cow patterned clothed kid sitting on his lap. But this rose, its corner tucked into the petals, holds a card; a pure white card, gilded in gold with the number 5 printed boldly in the centre.

The teen whispered, "**5**?"

But his whisper was heard across the crowd, because of a hidden microphone in the rose that was connected to the sterios and speakers.

Out of nowhere from the sky a single card from down to a pair of father and daughter. The daughter looks at the card and their was Kaitou Kid's famous doodle and a big bold number 4 written to it.

The daughter shouts, "We got **4**!"

This time instead of a single card a red rose was attached to it came down out of nowhere to a group of kids. (It's the Junior Detective League/ Shounen Tantei Dan) The kids squeals with joy, the girl with a headband (It's Ayumi) detached the rose and the card.

The kids reads the card and shout, " We got **3**!"

Another rose and a card came down to a pair of two 17 years old girls. (It's Ran and Sonoko) The girl with a long hair picks up the rose and card and when she was about to read the card a girl with a short hair grabs the card and rose.

Sonoko read the card with a squeal and exclaimed with joy, "I got **2**, I got **2**!"

Another red rose with a card come down to a 17 years old girl. (It's Aoko) The girl takes the rose and looks at it and the card with annoyance.

Aoko reads the card with annoyance and shouts, "**1**! **1,** What!"

Then suddenly a loud bang was heard and a smoke burst out on top of a lamp pole. When the smoke cleared a figure appeared in front of a full moon, the full moon was huge and made it look like the figure was small and the moon shined so brightly a shadow was made over the figure and the figure looked like a shadow.

The figure seems to wear a long cape and a top hat. The figure opened his cape and out stretched his arms, then suddenly lights turns on and shined at the figure causing a spotlight at the figure.

The figure showed his identity and the crowd roared with excitement.

* * *

(Kid's P.O.V.)

'This is gonna be awesome!' I smirked at the crowd.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you tonight and grateful that you will be my witnesses!**" I smiled with enjoyment.

I pressed on a button of a switch that I hid in my gloves then suddenly a on a huge screen showed a boy with a glass holding the 'Angel's Tear,' and around the boy were cops surrounding the boy and the room. I smirked that it was going well like I planned.

"**Tonight you will be my witnesses that I will steal the magical jewel from the princess and successful escape with the jewel from her knights!**"

The crowd was pleased with my entrance and speech, they chanted me name and gave me a big applaud.

" **Let the show begin**!"

I snapped my fingers and poof a smoke appeared and when the smoke quickly faded I was nowhere in sight. I quickly went inside the building and sneaked my way headed to the jewel.

I first kidnap a cop and took him into a bathroom and disguise myself as the cop and went pass the cops who were guarding the halls. I went inside the control room and changed again to my original attire.

I opened an air vent and crawled my way to the room where the jewel was kept. I saw my little detective, Conan, holding the jewel and was sitting on top of a podium and few cops, including Nakamori-keibu, surrounded the little detective. I pressed on a button and suddenly the lights turns off.

Nakamori quickly reacted and yelled, " It's KID, protect the Jewel!" In the background Conan shouted, " Be prepared!"

The lights turned on again and silence can be heard. The Task-force ,or was the task-force, were shocked with each standing in the room was the task-force dressed in medieval court, knights displaying full armor.

Sat on top of the podium, was not a small boy, but a princess in a pink frilly Victorian Era dress and a brown curls of hair went down her back with a tiara on the top of the head.

And finally, Nakamori-keibu, the court jester, slowly turning as red as his hat and bells titters as he shakes with anger and embarrassment.

Nakamori shouted that would make any person deaf, "Catch that THIEF! That -"

I snickered as he cusses, I continue to make comments on the screen for the audience who were watching to enjoy.

I saw that Conan has moved away and the knights and the faithful jester chased after , Conan, the princess.

As the knights followed after the jester, I quickly down the knights with the trap I prepared and commented again to the audience. Now the knight were in mid air struggling to get down. I laughed and quickly chased after the princess and the jester.

I went ahead of them and stood in front of a door and opens them then I threw a capsule on the ground, covering the floor with oil. Scrolling the bottom of the screen, in bold red text, is the phrase :** 'Don't try this at home. These are done by Professionals.'** Then I commented again to the audience.

Then suddenly, rounding the corner at top speed, the Conan attempts to skid to a stop when he saw me, standing by an open door, but his feet find no purchase on the floor, and as he backs up, he starts to fall backwards. Straight into Nakamori-keibu.

The force of the detective rounding the corner pushes the boy and the man to the floor, where they slide along the floor, and straight past me, through the door. When they when past me I quickly stole the jewel from the little detective.

I commented and winking cheekily at the camera and grinned, I stepped into the room.

A pile of red and white cloth moves, and bells chime as Nakamori-keibu stands up and helps the squash Tantei-kun up too.

I stepped forward, my shoes were silent on the wooden floor, and Nakamori-keibu charged at me. I looked crookedly at him, and jumps, placing my hand on the jester's shoulders and flips over him then kicks off of the jester's back.

The jester went flying straight to the wall and lands on a portrait of a queen. Placing his hands against the wall attempting to push off, but finds himself stuck. A man getting stuck to the wall is funny already but it's the placement of his hands and face that made it funnier.

His faced is pressed against the ample of the bosoms of the queen and his hands placed on either side and just below, as if cupping the breasts. I chuckled at the site and heard tantei-kun released a small chuckle, as the man turn through every shade of red possible.

I walked to the window and waved, as cheers raised from the ground. We were at the front of the building again, few floors up from before, about 3/4's up the building.

I heard a small click and turned my attention to the little detective. He was crouching down for balance and one arm crossed of his body as the wrist of the other balanced on it. Using his watch, a small target cross hatch steadies on me.

I smiled and grasps the corner of my cape and extends my arms to present myself as a target. The boy shoots and I pulled the fabric forward and blocks the sleeping dart.

Leaping onto the window's ledge, I grinned and commented to the boy and at the camera. The boy stands tall, and pushed on a button of his belt and quick as a flash, a ball appears. The trainers are charged, and a flaming comet is in route to me. I smiled again and grips the right side of the window frame and leaps out, followed by a streaking football.

I twirled on the window frame, flying horizontally in an arc, to crash my feet into a window next to the one I excited out off.

Pushing off of the new window frame, I rocketed over the boy and falls into a forward roll, comes up and runs past the jester out of the door. The camera pans back around to see a small boy sat under a net, staring it down, as if, if he stares hard and long enough, the net will get scared and fall off of him.

I commented to the audience and the camera, then a load of confetti burst and loud applaud was heard, as well as gasps as I made my exit from the roof.

I released my dummy and quickly the cops followed it. I took my microphone off and examines the jewel.

Then I heard foot steps, then sound of the door opening, I didn't need to turn to know who it was,

it was my favorite little detective.

* * *

I will make Conan's POV in the next chapter and after that I intend to make a Third Person POV Chapter about the heist.

I know I know that I'm just repeating the same chapter but from a different person's point of view but it's not my fault that I can't think of any ideas for the next chapter but I will eventually before Conan's and Third Person POV finishes.

Please continue to read and support this story and I would appreciate if you would favor and comment a remark or ideas for the next chapters.

Ciao Ciao P.S. If you don't 加味殺す。


	5. Chapter 5 (The Star's Turn to Shine)

Chapter 5

Well Today's Friday! Hurray!

Good News for Viewers and Readers, I have already started writing chapter 6!

Well Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

10 seconds left before the show starts. Cops and guards running to their assigned positions. Inspectors are checking if the microphones, camera's, speakers and earphones works. The crowd outside waits for the countdown. One little detective sits on the podium waiting patiently for his thief.

6 seconds left, then suddenly the crowd became wild and someone shouted, "5!" Then one by someone shouts that they got 4,3,2. Then after someone shout that they got 1, suddenly the screens on the buildings showed someone who was standing on a lamp post but because he was standing in front of the huge moon that shined brightly, it made a shadow over him and made him hard to identify who he was.

The figure soon show who he was when a spot light shined on him. It was Kaito Kid, he made a short introduction and disappeared.

* * *

(Conan's P.O.V.)

I waited patiently for Kaito Kid, I looked at the watch then suddenly the crowd became wild. I listened to the crowd making the countdown. When someone said 1, the huge screens on the buildings turned on. I watched the screens from the window and I quickly knew who was on the screen.

I tightened the grip of my hands that was holding the jewel. I continue to watch Kid making a small introduction. I was ticked off when Kid addressed me as a princess, I wanted to kick him in the face with my power charged snickers.

I watched the cops become agitated after Kid disappeared from sight. I calmed my emotions and planned in my head how I will capture Kid.

The lights suddenly blacked out and when the lights turned back on, I saw myself on the reflection of the window. I was wearing a wig with a tiara and a dress. I was in shock that my brain stopped for a few seconds.

I quickly recovered and noticed that the I'm not the only one who changed. The Task Force was dressed as medieval knights and Nakamori-keibu was dressed 'snicker' as a 'snicker' jester. I held my laugh as he turned red but Nakamori-keibu shouted making my ears go deaf. I was wondering if it was alright to cuss in public because it was aired and adults aren't the only one who was watching, childrens were watching as well.

I quickly jump down and ran out with the jewel. I was ticked off again when Nakamori-keibu called me a princess by mistake and I swore that I'm going to torture Kid. I dashed and finally taking off my ridiculous outfit and runs around the corner, quickly followed by the jester. But no knights appeared to turn the corner.

I speed around the corner and saw Kid in front of an opened door. I skid to stop but Nakamori-keibu tackled me from behind and we tumbled inside. I heard Kid commented in the camera.

I was under a pile of red and white cloth. Nakamori-keibu got up and helped me get up. As soon as Nakamori-keibu helped me up, he quickly ran toward Kid to tackle him, but Kid quickly and smoothly avoided being tackled and Nakamori-keibu end up crashing into the wall.

I was surprised that the wall was glued and Nakamori-keibu was glued to a portrait of a queen. I have to admit that the position he's in is hilarious. I let my guard down let out a chuckle.

Kid walks to the window, waving as cheers raised from the ground. They were at the front of the building again, few floors up from before, about 3/4's up the building.

I crouched down low for balance, one arm crossed over his body as the wrist of the other balances upon it. A small target cross hatch steadies and levels, aiming at KID. The phantom smiles, grasps the corner of his cape and extends his arms presenting himself as a target. I shoot it , and KID pulls the fabric of the cape forward, across his body, blocking the sleeping dart. Leaping onto the window ledge, KID grins and makes a comment.

At this the I stood tall, hands reaching for a button on my belt. Quick as a flash, a football appears, the trainers are charged, and a flaming comet is in route to KID. Smiling again, KID grips the right side of the window frame and leaps out and around. The crowd gasps as KID jumps out followed by a streaking football. KID spins on the window frame, flying horizontally in an arc, to crash his feet into the window next to the one he exited out off.

Pushing off of the new window frame, KID rockets over me, falls into a forward roll, comes up and runs past the jester out of the door. The camera pans back around to see a me sitting under a net, staring it down, as if, if I stares hard and long enough, the net will get scared and fall off of me.

I saw the dummy Kid making an escape and the cops quickly chased after it. I quickly got out and headed toward the roof. I liked the time I spend to chat with Kid. I ran up stairs to the door leading to the roof top. The door creaked as I opened it and saw Kid staring at the jewel with a smile, I smile I saw on him was full of emotions. I quickly understood that he finally found the jewel he was looking for.

* * *

Finally finished with chapter 5! Onto Chapter 6!

Chapter 6 will be the Crowd POV and I have a few ideas for Chapter 7.

Continue to read and support the story.

Remember Favor or comment if you have anything to say or suggest.

I would really appreciate if you review my chapters, please, and add request for new updates too.

Each views encourages writers to continue their story/ies!

Ciao Ciao


	6. Chapter 6 ( Performance Night )

Chapter 6 is about the Third Person's POV

Thank you for the Review! **rosary. pham .7** I really appreciate the request for more updates!

A thank you gift for the review! I had just updated chapter 5, October 11! and now a new chapter already, so fast.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Waiting and looks at the clock excitedly, it was 5 more seconds til 10.

From the dark sky a beautiful perfect rose, as dark blue as the sky above them, landed on a teen sitting at a balcony watching the heist with a cow patterned clothed kid sitting on his lap. But this rose, its corner tucked into the petals, holds a card; a pure white card, gilded in gold with the number 5 printed boldly in the center.

The teen whispered, "**5**?"

But his whisper was heard across the crowd, because of a hidden microphone in the rose that was connected to the speakers.

Out of nowhere from the sky a single card from down to a pair of father and daughter. The daughter looks at the card and their was Kaitou Kid's famous doodle and a big bold number 4 written to it.

The daughter shouts, "We got** 4**!"

This time instead of a single card a red rose was attached to it came down out of nowhere to a group of kids. (It's the Junior Detective League/ Shounen Tantei Dan) The kids squeals with joy, the girl with a headband (It's Ayumi) detached the rose and the card.

The kids reads the card and shout, " We got **3**!"

Another rose and a card came down to a pair of two 17 years old girls. (It's Ran and Sonoko) The girl with a long hair picks up the rose and card and when she was about to read the card a girl with a short hair grabs the card and rose.

Sonoko read the card with a squeal and exclaimed with joy, "I got **2**, I got **2**!"

Another red rose with a card come down to a 17 years old girl. (It's Aoko) The girl takes the rose and looks at it and the card with annoyance.

Aoko reads the card with annoyance and shouts, "**1**! **1,** What!"

She gets her answer, from the chime of the clock that signaled that it is 10. Then suddenly a loud bang was heard and a smoke burst out on top of a lamp pole. When the smoke cleared a figure appeared in front of a full moon, the full moon was huge and made it look like the figure was small and the moon shined so brightly a shadow was made over the figure and the figure looked like a shadow. The figure seems to wear a long cape and a top hat. The figure opened his cape and out stretched his arms, then suddenly lights turns on and shined at the figure causing a spotlight at the figure. The figure showed his identity and the crowd roared with excitement. All the camera's focused on the figure and the screens showed only the figure.

**"Ladies and gentlemen!"**

The Phantom Thief shows a wide grin.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you tonight and grateful that you will be my witnesses!"** I smiled with enjoyment.

The screen suddenly changed and showed a young boy, around the age of 6 or 7, glass holding the 'Angel's Tear' and around the boy were cops surrounding the boy and the room.

**"Tonight you will be my witnesses that I will steal the magical jewel from the princess and successful escape with the jewel from her knights!"**

The crowd was pleased with my entrance and speech, they chanted me name and gave me a big applaud.

"**Now, Let the show begin"**

At the snapped of his fingers and poof a smoke appeared and when the smoke quickly faded KID was nowhere in sight.

In front of the audience, screens that cinemas would envy light up, showing an image of KID, in full regalia, sitting on a white and blue throne, one leg crossed over the other, hands clasped on his knee. He lowers his head, light bouncing off of his trademark monocle, and stares straight into the camera. His Cheshire Cat grin leisurely crawls across his face.

**"I have a special treat for all of my followers today. A little dove told me …"** and in a puff of smoke one is sat on his shoulder **"… that some of you have been unhappy. That you don't see enough of the action. Now I am not one to disappoint, I always aim to please. So tonight, for you, my loyal followers, I will allow you the police eye view. Stay tuned for the reality TV show you've all been waiting for 'The Phantom Prince of Thieves ',"**

All of the KID fan girls scream, thinking how much their beloved KID resembles a prince.

The TV changes to something that resembles a TV opening. The first clip to appear is KID, a scene from the heist famously called Kaitou KIDs midnight mid-air walk. There high in the sky stands KID, nothing under his feet as he confidently, slowly, strides towards the statue.

Footsteps echoing around the plaza. Next up is an image of a small 7 year old boy, shoes sparking with energy as he kicks a football at the screen. Special effects crack the screen and the glass falls to reveal the words Tantei-kun.

A hand cuts through the words, changing the scene along with it. It's now showing Nakamori Ginzo, the detective who chases KID, or should I say humours KID. That hand is pointing forward, and police run in its chosen direction off screen. One of these officers comes in between him and the screen, dragging his name along to be displayed.

Different sized doodles appear before a cloud of confetti explodes, and the screen once again shows the thief.

Everyone else is looking at the TV screens which flashed briefly, showing the inside of the Jewel's room; Police standing guard, Nakamori standing next to the podium that houses the jewel. There are a few murmurs at what else the podium is holding. A small 10 year old boy, dressed in a blue suit, red bow tie and trainers, sits on the case, a sly grin placed on his face. But as soon as this scene registers, the lights inside the room go out.

The audience screams as shouts of "its KID, protect the jewel" stampede out of the speakers, turned up high to begin with. Most people had heard that Nakamori-keibu was loud, but now they really have heard it, and many doubted that they could ever hear again. In the background a small boyish shout of defiance can be heard. The lights turn on again, and silence can be heard. There on screen is the Taskforce.

Or what was the Taskforce…

Now standing in the room was a medieval court, knights displaying full armour. Sat on top of the podium, was not a small boy, but a Princess, in a puffy frilly dress, and brown curls of hair down her back. And finally, the court jester, slowly turning as red as his hat, the bells tittering as he shakes. And the audience bursts out laughing.

"Damm that thief, Lets catch that-" and the rest was cut out with small beeps of noise, with a small announcement written at the bottom of the TV screen stating that: " we apologise for the language of our jester, and for the safety of your minds, we have blocked out any colourful phrases he may have used."

The knights begin to clunk off stage, finding how hard it is to run in full armour. Armour that is certainly heavier than the modern light body armour that they are used to wearing. Meanwhile, the princess has jumped off the podium, the curls chucked to the floor, racing out of the room.

"Follow the Princess, I mean the boy!" shouts one of the knights, blushing at his mistake. And they all charge out of the room, one court jester leading the troupe. Just as the screen clears of actors, the scene changes to show a view of the hallway. The small boy rushes past, finally shedding the dress, and runs around the corner, quickly followed by the faithful jester. But no knights appear to turn the corner.

On the screen appears the words** "Now presenting the Knights of Tokyo"** accompanied by a trumped fanfare. And frozen on screen are the knights, in the act of pulling out their swords, some already in the air, as if shouting a war cry and running into battle.

"And here we have the Knights of Tokyo, running out to protect their Princess and the Crown Jewels. Notice the way the swords are held; it seems as if the knights are losing their skills. And if they are no use with swords, then how can they protect the Realm of Camelot? Certainly not with guns, they haven't been invented yet. And I always strive for authenticity." Its 1412's voice they are hearing, sounding perfectly normal, as if he weren't running from his rivals.

The joke about Camelot is noticed by many of the audience members. The host of the heist is a tower called the Realm of Camelot, holding works of art and jewelry coming from that period of England. Indeed the steel beams that KID walked up earlier were made to look like a modernized castle gateway. It is easy to see the looks of shock and disbelieve in the faces of the knights as they try to move and fail. It is easy to see their bodies shake, but the armor itself won't move an inch.

"Ah, I forgot something. A work of art like this deserves…" and the camera zooms out. Showing a gold frame, easily large enough to frame the comic scene, and indeed from this angle it does. "…A frame. How unlike me, to give art instead of steal it. " a small chuckle follows.

Along with quite shouts of "KID" from Nakamori- keibu in the distance. " Ah, is that the jester I hear?" and the scene changes. Another hallway appears on the screen, the camera focused on the doors. One which KID opens. He stands by the open door, and throws a capsule, after throwing a capsule to the ground, covering the wooden floor in what appears to be oil, a small news style banner scrolls across the bottom of the screen stating **'****_don't try this at home. These are professionals.'_**

" Now entering the room, Princess Tantei-kun, and her Jester, Nakamori- keibu." And so they do. Rounding the corner at top speed, the boy attempts to skid to a stop when he sees KID, standing by an open door, but his feet find no purchase on the floor, and as he backs up, he starts to fall backwards. Straight into Nakamori.

The force of the detective rounding the corner pushes the boy and the man to the floor, where they slide along the floor, and straight past KID, through the door.** "What an entrance! and I thought I liked to show off."** Winking cheekily at the camera and grinning, KID steps into the room.

The camera changes again, and this time showing the room which they have just entered. A pile of red and white cloth moves, and bells chime as Nakamori-keibu stands up, helping a squashed Tantei-kun up too.

KID steps forward, shoes silent on the wooden floor, and Nakamori charges at him, attempting a one man version of the polices favourite game: pile on the bandit. KID looks crookedly at him, and jumps. Placing his hands on the jester's shoulders, KID flips over him, and kicks off of the Jester's back. The jester goes flying straight into the wall and lands on a portrait of a queen. Placing his hands against the wall he attempts to push off, but finds himself stuck. Literally.

Laughter drifts up from outside the room. It's the audience. The camera has zoomed in at his current predicaments. Now, a man stuck to the wall could be funny enough, but it's the placement of his hands and face that are the cause of ridicule. His face is pressed against the ample bosom of the queen, with his hands placed to either side and just below, as if cupping her breasts. Even Tantei-kun releases a small chuckle, as the man turns through every shade of red possible.

KID walks to the window, waving, as cheers rise from the ground. They are at the front of the building again, a few floors up from before, about 3/4's up the building.

Hearing a small click he turns his attention back to the boy. Crouched down low for balance, one arm crossed over his body as the wrist of the other balances upon it. A small target cross hatch steadies and levels, aiming at KID. The phantom smiles, grasps the corner of his cape and extends his arms presenting himself as a target. The boy shoots, and KID pulls the fabric of the cape forward, across his body, blocking the sleeping dart.

Leaping onto the window ledge, KID grins. "The realm of Camelot is in a lot of trouble is even the Princess can't defend the crown jewels." At this the boy stands tall, hands reaching for a button on his belt. Quick as a flash, a football appears, the trainers are charged, and a flaming comet is en route to KID.

Smiling again, KID grips the right side of the window frame and leaps out and around. The crowd gasps as KID jumps out followed by a streaking football. KID spins on the window frame, flying horizontally in an arc, to crash his feet into the window next to the one he exited out of. Pushing off of the new window frame, KID rockets over the boy, falls into a forward roll, comes up and runs past the jester out of the door. The camera pans back around to see a small boy sat under a net, staring it down, as if, if he stares hard and long enough, the net will get scared and fall off of him.

**"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, but I'm afraid that the show must end. The jewel is stolen, the protectors thwarted, and it's past your bed time. So tune in again next time."** A load of confetti and loud clapping is heard, as well as gasps as KID makes his exit from the roof.

The small boy, hearing this from the speakers outside the broken window, looks out and sees KID flying off. But after at least 3 years of experience, he can tell that the KID leaving the scene is nothing but a balloon doll tied to the hand glider. And as per usual, the police sirens start up and chase the doll across the skies of Tokyo.

Eyes fiercely a gleam, he disentangles himself from the net and rushes up to the roof. He loves this part, looks forward to it even. This small conversation between the two of them. Just him and the thief on the roof, alone under the open sky, making meaningless banter hidden with clues, metaphors, similes, and references for next time, hoping to outwit each other.

Climbing the final set of steps, he flings the door open.

And there stands KID, taking his microphone off, and making a show of turning it off and examining the jewel with a smile full of mixed emotions.

* * *

Well I'm done with Chapter 6.

Chapter 6 soo fast. I'm so proud of myself that I didn't stop updating. Usually I get bored and stop doing this but I didn't. YAY!

Chapter 7 is about Tsuna's P.O.V.

Please vote and comment, also continue to read this story. If you get bored please comment and tell me how it is boring so I can edit and change the story to your satisfaction.

Continue to review and requests for new updates, it keeps me going!

If you don't Kamikorosu.

Ciao Ciao


	7. Not A Chapter (Reply for the Reviews)

**Feeling Down and Pissed Off!**

* * *

Emily I read your review and it really hurts.

My story may sound like I copied it from Phantom Hitman 1412 but I already pm the person for the adoption of the story.

So of course my story will be based of "How the Thief Changed the Mafia!"

And of course I would use the chapters from the story.

I already asked for the ADOPTION!

* * *

Guest your comment on football. I know I should of put soccer ball but in other countries they call it football not soccer ball. And in my country it's football.

* * *

For you idiots who continue to complain about the POV. I have clearly said on chapter 4 at the end on the chapter in the writer's note. That I will make a repeat chapter of different POV's. The reason is that I had a writer's block, I can't write that Chapters word by word of "How the Thief Changed the Mafia."

* * *

**I will try to continue the story because some idiots can't keep their mouth shut. When I already warned them or they don't know the full story and accusing me of plagiarism.**

**Please continue to read and support the story. I read all your reviews and I really appreciate them. Thank you very much.**

**Stay Awsum but not as much as Ze Asum Me.**


	8. Chapter 7 (Backstage Pass)

Chapter 7

**Damn It! You Supporters! **

**You, You, Make me so HAPPY! I love you so much!**

**If possible I want to hug you and squeeze you then cry, tears of happiness, in your arms.**

I really did ask for adoption and from now some/most of the paragraph will be word by word from "How the Thief Changed the Mafia"

I already mentioned to the author of "How the Thief Changed the Mafia" that I will change some parts of the story but write some/most paragraphs word by word.

Enjoy the Chapter, You Readers and Supporters!

P.S. I also mentioned in the last chapter that this time I will write about Tsuna's POV (I think) but I changed my mind.

and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

* * *

While Tantei-kun is escaping the net, KID is on the roof, examining the jewel he has gained possession of. This jewel, brought over from England, is one that was said to belong to Merlin, given to him by his mentor before he passed away. There are rumors that this jewel has magical powers, and brings long life to all those who hold it.

The jewel he thought is no doubt that it is the jewel he and his father was searching for. The description of the jewel is too similar and may have changed due to many rumors and time or was misinterpreted because of the different languages that was translated when it went from one country to another. There are other jewels a little similar to the searched jewel but it is not as close as the description of the Angel's Tear.

With these thoughts in his head, he holds the jewel to the moonlight. Today, meticulously planned, is a full moon, complete with clear skies. As an added bonus, it's also the day that a special comet comes into the earth's orbit after so long. Raising it to the light, he sees the impression of blood red tears forming inside of the amethyst. Realizing what it is he quickly pulls the jewel away from the light.

* * *

**(Kaito/KID's Mind)**

Kid thought to himself and Kaito, "I_ don't want these tears to fall, nor want Snake and his organization to see what I've found. There is No Doubt they're here somewhere close by, they always are. They will use and do anything to get what they want"_

Kaito replied to Kid, "But_ this is it. THIS IS IT! Pandora, after so long I have found you. Now I can stop looking for revenge. I'll destroy you and then I'll… I'll what? With no more Pandora, there is no need for 1412 to exist anymore."_

Kid spoke, "_No more heists means that I'll never get to see Tantei-kun anymore; he has never met Kaito Kuroba before. I'll never have the thrill of him chasing me, have the chills run down my spine as he stares at me with those eyes. Eyes like mine, which have seen more than they should, know more than they should, and are willing to carry the burden."_

Kaito suggested, "Maybe_ we'll put our talents to a different use. From the files that we've gathered on him, Tantei-kun seems to have trouble with a certain Black Organisation. Whilst, not the same organisation that the Snake is from, I think that Japan will benefit from having one less criminal organisation around- especially one that goes after kids like Tantei-kun and that cold eyed brat that's with him. She has those same eyes too."_

Kid informed, "_Talking of Tantei-Kun, here he is now. Like a herd of elephants up those stairs he is. Never heard of sneaking up on your enemy?"_

* * *

Turning around at the sound of the door opening, KID stands there, cape flowing in the wind. His hand reaches up, takes off the microphone he's been using and shows the boy that it's turned off.

Conan pauses in the doorway, and looks at the figure in front of him. He takes note of the way that Kaitou KID is trying to keep a smile off of his face. That smile, when it appears is as large as his famous grin, but it seems more genuine, more real, as if something good has happened to him.

Add to the fact that KID's extremely tight hold he has on tonight's heist jewel, and the way he keeps it away from the moonlight, Conan pieces things together, and takes a shaky step forward.

* * *

(Conan's P.O.V.)

"That's the one, isn't it? The jewel that you have been looking for. You've always hopped from one to another, stealing anything with a magical interest, just like this jewel has tonight. So that's the one, the one that you have been looking for all this time?" having taken small wavering steps this whole time, I now stood only a few steps away, staring at KID's face, trying to read the phantom's expression.

But the poker face has come down, like a wall. But a wall with cracks in it. The smile is still trying to break through onto his face; his eyes still sparkle as if he's found the most precious thing in the world. Any maybe, he has.

"Yes. This is it Tantei-kun, this is the one. The whole purpose and reason of resurrecting Phantom Thief 1412." Answers KID wistfully.

"And what happens now? What are you going to do with it? Are you going to keep it? And what will you do from now on?" I questioned him. _I don't know what to do if KID quits being well.. KID, what will happen from now? .. I... I don't want this to end yet._

Sighing, Kaitou KID sits down against the low wall surrounding the roof, and pats the space next to him. I followed and sat next to him, my eyes never leaving the phantom's face.

* * *

Staring at the jewel in his hands, KID contemplates the question earnestly, for he always takes this small detective seriously. Just as he is about to open his mouth, the detective continues.

"I don't want this to end. I don't want my safe haven to disappear. There's a limit, you know, to how many times people can die within your vicinity, before you start to think that you are cursed. But here, under the eye of you, self-proclaimed Lady Luck's Favourite, there has never been a death, or any major injury to speak off."

The detective's was sparkling with excitement, looking into the thief's eyes.

"Everything is all laughs, and wonder and amazement. You give me one big puzzle wrapped in fun, and intrigue. Here I can enjoy myself, and physically run after you instead of orchestrating everything from the shadows. And if I'm not mistaken, you don't want this to end either.

You have too much fun, acting in these plays you create. You thrive on the excitement, the danger, and those looks of amazement you pull from the faces of the taskforce and the fans alike."

The detective's eyes was still sparkling but sadness also reflected his eyes.

"If you weren't KID, the International Phantom Thief 1412, then what would you be doing? This is as much a part of you as being a detective is a part of me. After knowing you, in this setting for three years, even I can see that."

The detective continues to look at KID with sadness, excitement, and fierce and sincere hope in his eyes.

* * *

(Kaito/KID's P.O.V.)

I stared at the small detective into his eyes. I was amazed at the personal statements that have just fallen, so casually out of his mouth. But being the impersonator that KID and I am. KID and I can hear the fierceness and sincerity behind these words, and realizes that I too, didn't want KID to die. KID as well didn't want to die. Not like this. Not just yet. My blood was boiling with passion and excitement, I mentally smile at the detective and understood that he is right.

Looking to the side, I see that the detective has stood up, and is now standing in front of me.

* * *

"Can I examine the jewel please? I'll promise that I'll be careful with it." With seriousness in his eyes, and a small hint of pleading, the boy stretches out his arms, hands cupped, waiting.

Knowing that the small child will be careful, and thinking that he deserves to see it after all of this time, KID gently placed the jewel in the boy's hands.

The jewel is a perfect cube, edges worn soft after years of handling, but still clear of any imperfections. Raising the jewel to his eye, held between his forefinger and thumb, the detective looks though the jewel straight at the thief. A beam of moonlight catches the jewel, and blinds the small boy.

But bright white light is not all that he sees.

* * *

Ta Daa~

I wonder what Conan saw, aren't you curious too?

Well that will be a secret and be revealed in the next chapter.

I stopped here because of an illness called "**writer's block**", again.

I really don't know if I should change some paragraph in the next chapter or write it word by word.

Continue to read and support. I would appreciate if you would leave a comment about this story.

Stay Awsum you Supporters! But not as much as Ze Asum Me!

Ciao Ciao


	9. Chapter 8 (Glimpse of the Secret)

Chapter 8 (Glimpse of Secrets Revealed)

The Next Chapter for November is Here NOW! Enjoy!

* * *

**Images flash before his eyes, showing him things that he has never seen before. A boy, as old as he should be, perched in the air, flames shooting out of his gloved hands, and upon his head.**

**Another flash, and he sees an image of another teen, chucking dynamite covered in red flames at his targets, standing tall as they explode, and then beside them there is another teen holding a katana covered in blue flames, slice the targets with flashy moves.**

**Another flash, and a scene straight out of a spy movie presents itself. Men in black suits scouting a building, guns in hand. Another flash, and these same men are bowing at the feet of the first teen, kissing his hand.**

**Another flash the detective sees the first teen sitting in a grand chair and right beside his left and right were the teen with the dynamite and the teen with the katana but instead of a katana ,he has a shinai, besides the sitting teen 5 more teens stands beside him.**

**One teen has a black hair with tonfas, another has white hair with boxing gloves, another has dark indigo hair styled like a pineapple and his eyes are different colored and, beside the teen, there is a girl similar to the teen but wears an eye-patch and both teens holds a trident, then there is a small kid with an afro hair in a cow patterned clothes and 2 horns were sticking out of his hair. They were all standing tall and proud next to the sitting teen.**

**Then another flash, and the detective sees a book: the History of the Mafia. The book opens to a page near the end. **_Date 20XX, with the new additions of a teen detective and an international thief, Vongola Decimo takes his first steps to becoming a mafia boss, and changing the mafia to what it is today: protectors of the weak, where normal justice cannot tread. _**A final flash, and the detective blinks.**

* * *

"Tantei-kun? Tantei-kun! Edogawa, Conan-Kun!" KID's concerned voice enters his mind, and brings the detective back to the world again. Shaking his head seems to settle this new information. And suddenly he understands.

"Pandora, the magical jewel that grants immortality. But there is more than 1 type of immortality, Kaitou KID, and I think that we are about to find ours." Says Conan, his voice deeper than usual, an adults grin, similar to KIDs, appears on his face.

"Tantei-kun, are you ok? What are you talking about?" KID kneels in front of the boy with a concerned face.

"You don't want this to end, do you?" Conan asks, starring the thief straight in the eye. " so let's get going, onwards to our immortality."

He stands up straight, arms outstretched, just like KID was earlier. Light glints off of his glasses, in that same way the moon bounces off of Kid's monocle. Baseball cap pulled down low, hiding his eyes, but not the glint, coat flaring around his shoulders in the strong wind, just like Kid's cape, a firm grin Shinichi plastered on his face, he looks up at the moon and shouts:

**"Let the show begin!"**

Conan throws the jewel in a tall arc in the air. As the moonlight bounce off of the cube, beams of light tear off in every direction. However, it is easy to see two blood red tears form, and fall out of the bottom of the jewel. Down these tears fall straight onto the foreheads of two stunned boys. Slowly the tears sink in, and the boys close their eyes.

There they stand in a space as purple as the jewel itself. KID looks in front of him and sees his favourite Tantei-kun. He blinks, and no longer is it a small 10 year old boy who is stood in front of him.

But the one and only famous high school detective Shinichi Kudo, who has been missing for these past three years. His childhood friend who he hasn't seen in over 7 years.

Again he blinks, this time in shock, and once again it's the small boy, Conan Edogawa, who stands before him. One chibi-tantei who first appeared at a heist 3 years ago.

Conan Edogawa, one shrunken Shinichi Kudo, looks in front of him and sees the International Phantom Thief 1412, who his Dad named KID.

But slowly the image changes. The Hat comes off, revealing brown hair, similar to his own, but more untameable. The Suit and Cape change color and shape, becoming casual jeans and a t-shirt.

And finally, the monocle is removed, revealing blue eyes with a hint of indigo. And there standing before him, is his childhood friend Kaito, Kuroba, magician extraordinaire.

Both blink at the same time, and suddenly, they are back, on a rooftop, in Shinjuku, Japan. Staring at each other, neither move from their positions, as the jewel starts its falls and lands in Conan's frozen outstretched hand.

The heavy weight in his hand acts as a trigger, and the boy backs away from the Kaito until his back meet the wall opposite. KID equally shocked starts to walk forward, mouth trying to work, with only strangled noises as a result.

But the detective and thief are not the only ones who witnessed this display of magical power. Snake, sniper, and hunters that are after Kaito, has also seen the jewel glow bright.

Snake now know that this jewel is Pandora, and that jewel is exactly what he needs. Lining up his target in the cross-target, he shoots the frozen unsuspecting young boy who currently has hold of the jewel.

**BANG!**

The shot is heard, and to KID, in seemingly slow motion, the detective jerks, blood blooming from a wound on the shoulder, and falls backwards off of the low wall of the roof with wide eyes in shock.

"Shinichi!" KID shouts in desperation as he jumps over the wall and grabs the child, who amazingly still has the jewel in his hands with his death grip.

"You called me Shinichi… [Cough] …why?" rasps the boy in pain.

"That's what I saw when Pandora's tear fell on me," comes the reply with worry and concerned tone.

"Yeah, Kai [cough, cough]… me too," confirms Conan, or Shinichi with a smile.

"Don't worry Shin-Chan, I won't let you die. I'm going to fly in a sec, so prepare yourself. It's going to hurt, but at least you are chibi sized, I couldn't do this otherwise." Pushing the button on his buckle, the glider opens, drawing a cry from his childhood friend as the jolt moves the wound.

Snake, watching this, realizes that the boy still holds the jewel. '_That jewel is mine; you are not getting away with it. I need it for my bunny, "Usa-chan".' _With this thought in his head, Snake aims for the flying Dove, and shoots, aiming to kill.

Just as he shoots, KID turns the glider, preparing to go to his nearest safe house. So instead of hitting the Phantom, it hits the support pillar for the glider, and both go crashing to the ground.

Turning around, believing that surely from this height, the fall will, definitely without doubt, kill both the teen and the kid. He walks to the waiting helicopter and leaves the scene of the crime. Once the jewel is back in the possession of its owners, then he'll return and steal it for himself.

KID, plummeting towards the ground, grips the small boy closer to him. "I… Shinichi, I'm Sorry," he whispers with a single tear slips down his cheek, before falling into unconsciousness like his friend.

* * *

Please continue to support and read this story!

Also leave a comment, comments encourages authors to write their stories!

Ciao Ciao!


End file.
